4:14
by MusicLuv101
Summary: 4:14 always seems to come up at all the most important times in Germany and Italy's lives. Just a few scenes in Germany and Italy's relationship. Fluff, human names used, mpreg, rated T for mentions of certain activities and mild language


**Hola, mi amigo~! And here I am again, with yet another fic. Wow, two fics in less than 24 hours... hmm, not bad honestly. I swear my Black Butler fans are gonna torch me if I keep this up and don't update on my other fic. **

**Enjoy the fic~!**

* * *

4:14

Germany check his watch. Well, he was supposed to be fighting a descendant of the great Holy Rome around this time. He wandered around the forest for a while, until he came across a box labeled simply "Tomatoes". He cocked an eyebrow, going to the box that started to make noise.

"Hallo, is zhere somevone in zhere?" he questioned.

"No no I am just a normal box of tomatoes I swear!" A voice with an Italian accent came from inside the box.

'Zhere is definitely somevone in zhere' the blonde thought to himself. He went to open the box, and out popped a little, honey haired Italian who looked very worried.

4:14

"ITAY!" The German screeched, putting his wrist back to his Italian was late for training again. This did not please Germany at all. He searched the entire house for the little nation that he had become responsible of. Finally, he found Italy in the kitchen, making pasta. Of course

"ITALY, VHAT ARE JOU DOING?!" Germany, demanded, grabbing Italy by the collar and dragging him outside

"Ve~! But Germany! My pasta!" the brunette cried, trying to get out of the stronger man's grasp to get back to his beloved pasta, to no avail of course

4:14

Italy skipped into Germany's office, holding a bowl of pasta. He and Germany had been friends for a year today, and he wanted to do something special for his stoic friend. Happily he entered the room without knocking and made his way around the desk to where the other was.

"Ve~! Germany, I made you some pasta since it's out anniversary!" he stated

Germany sighed, pulling off his glasses and looking up at his ally "Italy, I am vorking. Can zhis vait?" he asked, already turning back to his work.

Italy pouted, sitting on the desk, over Germany's paperwork "Ve~! Germany, this is special! Per favore?" he younger nation pleaded, looking at his best friend with big eyes.

Germany sighed "Fine, but make zhis quvick…" he said, a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth before he could say anything else. He glared up at the Italian, but swallowed the -delicious- noodles.

Italy smiled widely, but immediately frowned again "Ve~ Germany, you have sauce on your lip"

The blonde licked his lips, but the sauce remained. Italy giggled lightly at the sight and leaned down, kissing the sauce away. Germany immediately blushed, but to both their shocks he leaned up and kissed his honey-haired man dead on the lips.

4:14

"You're _vhat_?!" Prussia gasped, staring at his brother and Italian friend. "_Dating_?!" he repeated in disbelief

Germany's blush deepened, but he nodded reluctantly.

Prussia burst into laughter, while the dark haired Italian next to him flared "You damn'a potato bastardo! You're'a forcing my'a fratello to be your'a lover, aren't you?! I'mma going to'a kill your'a sorry ass!" he proclaimed, lunging at the German.

He was held back by a pair of pale arms that were still shaking from laughter. "Calm down, Italien, let zhem be happy!" the Prussian exclaimed, his laughing having died down. "I'm happy for you two."

Italy smiled widely "Ve~! Thank you Prussia!"

4:14

Germany panted, catching the number on the clock, and pulled out of the Italian and laying next to him. It was their first night together, and to both of them it was the most amazing night of their lives.

Italy curled up next to Germany, snuggling the larger male "Ve~ Germany, that was amazing~" he said softly, smiling in content.

Said German nodded in agreement, his own lips curling into a soft smile. "Ja…. Ich liebe dich….Feliciano" he said softly, using Italy's human name

Italy smiled wider, leaning up and kissing Germany "Ti amo troppo, Ludwig~"

With those last words, they both closed their eyes for much needed sleep.

4:14

Ludwig took in a sharp breath, butterflies in his stomach. When his lover put down the wine glass he closed his eyes, taking another breath and taking a velvet box from out his pocket but kept it hidden. "Feli?"

The other looked up, smiling "Ve~ Si, Luddy?" he asked sweetly

The larger nation got on one knee next to Italy's chair, nervous as hell "F-Feliciano….vill jou marry me?" he asked nervously, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous wedding

Feli's heart stopped, but his smile bright as the sun "Ve~ Si Ludwig!" he exclaimed, pulling Germany into a gigantic hug

4:14

Germany looked up from his watch when the priest said "You may kiss the bride"

The German gave a rare smile, leaning down and kissing Italy deeply. The members of the audience clapped, even Romano. Feliciano smiled widely, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck. Now they were together forever, no one could separate them. This is how Feli wanted it

4:14

"VHAT?!" Germany's eyes widened, staring at the doctor in disbelief.

"You heard me correct, Mr. Beilschmidt, Feliciano is pregnant." The doctor repeated, smiling at the Italian "Congratulations"

Ludwig's jaw hit the floor, while his husband squealed with joy "Ve~! Luddy! We're going to have a bambino!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Germany's neck

4:14

Italy giggled at the screen, the black and white outline of a baby coming onto the screen. He was already 5 months along "Ve~! Look, Luddy! It's our bambino!" he said happily

Luddy smiled slightly, grabbing Feli's hand "Ja, zhat's our baby"

The ultrasound technician smiled at the couple "Well, you're baby is in perfect health. She's growing at her correct rate"

Germany looked up at the woman " 'She'?" he repeated

Italy squealed "Ve~! Luddy, we're having a regazza!"

4:14

"OK, Mr. Vargas, one more push." The doctor told the Italian, who frankly right now wasn't the happiest with his husband

"You potato eating bastard this is your fault!" he scolded, pushing once more.

Ludwig just held Feli's hand, letting his partner squeeze it. Suddenly the room filled with a beautiful noise. Ludwig's lips tugged up into the widest smile, knowing that that cry belong to his, no, _their _daughter.

"Congratulations, Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt, it's a girl" the doctor proclaimed, "Mr. Beilschmidt, would you like to cut the cord?"

Luddy nodded, going over and smiling widely at the newborn in the doctor's hands. He took the scissor's, cutting the umbilical cord. He felt a few tears fall out of his eyes as the nurses took the child away to go clean her up.

4:14

The doctor walked into the room, smiling at the new parents holding their daughter "Hello, I don't mean to interrupt," he started

Feliciano smiled "No no, doctor, come in~!" he welcomed, kissing his daughter's head "Ve~, isn't she adorable?"

The man in a white coat nodded, his smile still evident "Yes, very. Now, I'm going to need a bit of information for the birth certificate. Ludwig is the father, correct?"

Italy panicked "Ve~! Of course Luddy is the father why would you even think otherwise he is my marito I would never cheat on him-"

Ludwig cut Feli off "Feliciano, he just has to ask zhat for zhe birth certificate, stop vorrying." he leaned down, kissing Feli's forehead

The doctor nodded, scribbling on a paper "And what would you like to name your daughter?"

Germany tuned to the doctor "Felicie. Felicie Beilschmidt Vargas." he smiled down at his daughter

Feliciano giggled "Ve~ 'Felicie' sounds like 'Feliciano'~!"

4:14

"Ay, mira mi bellisima sobrina!" Spain giggled at the little girl in his arms, her bright blue eyes sparkling as she laughed with him

Feli nodded, smiling widely "Ve~ Isn't my figlia the cutest thing?" he smiled, looking over at his brother on the other couch "Ve~ Fratello, don't you want to hold your nipote?"

Romano blushed, looking away. At that, the Spaniard laughed "Ay, Lovi, here. Hold your sobrina~"

Antonio placed the baby in Lovino's arms, causing the older Italian to glare at him, but he still held her, giving his niece an awkward smile. "C-Ciao, nipote" he said nervously.

Ludwig walked in then with Gilbert, the albino grinning. Quickly he took the child from Lovino, cradling her "Hallo, mein awesome nichte! So cute!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes as Lovino started to bark at Gilbert, leaning down and kissing his husband gently. This was his life now, and honestly he loved it.

4:10

Later that night Ludwig and Feliciano woke up to Felicie crying for milk, and before Feli could get out of bed they both heard Gilbert getting up to feed the child. The Italian sighed in relief, curling up into Ludwig

"Ve~ this is hard work." he said tiredly from Ludwig's chest.

The German nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around his husband, his lover, his Feliciano. Slowly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Feli's lips, glancing up at the clock.

4:14.

* * *

**And there is my first GerIta fic~! I actually wrote this in about an hour at 4 AM, so sorry if it seems rushed or just overall not good. Actually, the idea for this came from the time I started writing this, which was 4:14 AM. By the way, I did all the other language words myself so sorry if you see a mistake with them. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames will just be ignored/deleted.**

**Translations:  
****Per favore- Please (Italian)  
Ich liebe dich- I love you (German)  
Ti amo troppo- I love you too (Italian)  
Bambino- Baby (Italian)  
Regazza- Girl (Italian)  
Marito- Husband (Italian)  
Ay, mira mi bellisima sobrina!- Oh, look at my beautiful niece! (Spanish)  
Figlia- Daughter (Italian)  
Fratello- Brother (Italian)  
Ciao nipote- Hello, my niece (Italian)  
****Nichte- Niece(German)**

**Alright, hope you enjoyed~! See you soon!**


End file.
